


combat jacks

by januarymadson



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline, Desk Sex, Episode: s01e08 Fromage, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tobias & Franklyn mentioned, after the fight scene, fucking at a crime scene, well it's not really a crime scene anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarymadson/pseuds/januarymadson
Summary: “Combat Jacks:” the adrenaline-fueled high that follows a fight. The reason many soldiers feel relentlessly horny after combat.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	combat jacks

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been balls deep in an a/b/o BEAST so that’s sort of where this is coming from. No, it’s not a/b/o, just that kind of possessive dynamic. Yes liberties have been taken with the mechanics of sex but honestly who doesn’t <3  
> Shameless PWP.

_“They will send men to investigate me since I own a string shop. I’ll kill them, too.”_

The words rang through Hannibal’s mind like a crash of cymbals as he sat at his desk, leg throbbing, purposefully maintaining his expression of shock, confusion, and exhaustion. Bureau drones swarmed around his office, snapping photos of Franklyn and Tobias’ bodies, but the flash of their camera bulbs hardly registered past the low buzz of...anxiety, it must be, droning in his mind. 

_Did he manage to kill Will too?_

He couldn’t say this was the outcome he expected, but then again, stranger things and all that. 

Motion through the doorway drew his attention away from the pain in his leg. Not in a Bureau windbreaker, and actually moving with purpose, Will stood out, allowing Hannibal the chance to note the growing concern and fear in his friend’s eyes as he took in the scene before him. Two bodies being bagged, one too dark and the other too short to be Hannibal. He quickly scanned the room, landing on Hannibal’s desk and failing to hide his relief when he saw Hannibal upright, if wounded. Will rushed to his side, slowing himself purposefully as he approached so as to not betray himself too much. 

“I was worried you were dead.” Hannibal surprised himself with his own honesty.

Will offered a small smile.

 _I could say the same to you,_ he thought. 

Jack’s presence prevented any other response.

“Tobias Budge killed two Baltimore police officers. Nearly killed an FBI special agent. And, after all that, his first stop is here. Your office.” Jack’s statement both did and didn’t sound like a question. 

“He came here to kill my patient.”

Will leaned back. “Your patient. Is that who Budge was serenading?”

Hannibal met Will’s gaze briefly, allowing a margin of pride to slip across his face. They both knew that wasn’t the truth, but Will played along so beautifully. “I don’t know,” he lied. “Franklyn knew more than he was telling me. Told Mr. Budge he didn’t have to kill anyone. Then, he broke Franklyn’s neck, then he attacked me.” 

“And then you killed him,” Jack finished dryly.

Hannibal could only nod. Will was watching him, scanning his face and body language, getting increasingly difficult to ignore out of the corner of his eye. 

_Give Jack his time and he will leave us alone._

“Could Franklyn have been involved in whatever Budge was doing?” Will asked, following the scripts he knew were expected of him.

Hannibal chuckled. “Thought this was a simple matter of poor choice in friends.” 

With a sigh, Jack turned away. “This doesn’t feel simple.” 

They watched Jack’s retreat in tandem, both not giving attention to Will sidling up to lean against Hannibal’s heavy desk. He leaned over briefly for a better look at the deep wound in Hannibal’s leg, the blood on his face and clothes, then looked away with a sigh, unable to help feeling guilty. Alternating his gaze between his own shoes and Hannibal’s knee, he sighed, shoulders dropping.

“I feel like I’ve dragged you into my world,” he murmured. 

Fighting the urge to stand and force Will to look into his eyes, Hannibal sat back and watched his friend fail to choose a place to stare at with a dark smile. “Ah, I’ve gotten here on my own.” He leaned forward, gently placing a hand on Will’s knee beneath the line of the desk for just a moment. “But I appreciate the company.” 

At that, Will met his gaze, matching the dark sense of amusement in Hannibal’s smile. With no one looking over his shoulder, Will let himself relax a bit, savoring the warmth of Hannibal’s touch, covert as it may have been. 

They remained like this, comfortable in each other’s silent presence, until the leader of Jack’s worker bees offered a perfunctory platitude about _thank you for your patience, we have all we need, scene cleaners will be by in the next few days_. Hannibal paid the woman no mind, nodding his assent if only to make her leave the room faster. As she swung the ornate door shut behind her, the pair turned to see what was left of the ordeal. 

Blood still splattered the floor, only missing where it had been taken away stuck to a body bag. Without the little yellow tent cards used for evidence cataloguing, the scene more resembled a mundane, if large, spill of wine than the scene of two deaths. Hardly a theatrical end to the day’s events. 

Hannibal broke the silence first. “I wish you could have been here with us, Will. I would have loved to see you fight him. Or fought him with you.” He stared at Will’s eyes even as Will failed to look at him straight on. With the room cleared and secured, he knew they would both feel the relief of removing the “person suit” they each had to don in the presence of others. 

“A strange duet,” Will laughed. The space between them suddenly felt tense and electric, sparking with the static of restraint. 

Warmth spreading through his veins, finally allowed to move freely, Hannibal rose, ignoring the dull ache in his leg. Will’s breath caught in the back of his throat as Hannibal seemed to tower above him, undeniable heat resonating from his chest. Hannibal took Will’s chin in one hand and tilted his face up so their eyes could meet. “I want you to know that when I killed him, I did so with every passion of vengeance.” The memories of, just a few short hours ago, assaulting the animal he thought had killed his only true friend brought Hannibal’s blood to a boil. Forcing restraint, he pressed a threateningly soft kiss to Will’s lips. “If I could, I would have offered you his body as a memento,” he breathed against the other man’s skin. 

Will felt his resolve weaken, his mental defenses slipping as he reached for Hannibal both with his hands and his mind. He dove headfirst into Hannibal’s emotions, relishing the beauty of his victory and allowing the heat of residual adrenaline to bleed through his own body. One of his hands combed through Hannibal’s disheveled hair, the other came up in a lame attempt to free his face from Hannibal’s grasp. “I know,” he whispered, allowing his eyes to fall shut as he returned the kiss. 

At the sensation of Will’s mouth against his, Hannibal gave in to the boiling energy resting in his stomach. He gripped Will’s hair, pulling the other man’s head back to expose his throat, growling deep in his chest as he kissed and bit at Will’s neck. 

Will gasped, returning to himself and savoring the sensation of Hannibal’s claim over his exposed skin. “Hannibal, your leg, I don’t want to--”

“Hurt me?” Hannibal pulled back to look deep into Will’s eyes. “I have already been injured today, _mylima._ ” He nipped at Will’s bottom lip. “ _Nesustabdyk manęs._ ”

The tone of Hannibal’s words were enough for Will to understand, and he gave in to Hannibal’s touch happily, stifling a whine as his jacket fell to the floor and Hannibal’s hands seemed to envelop him. The heady fog of arousal, whether it was his or theirs, carried him through the practiced motions easily as he accepted Hannibal’s teeth on his neck, then his collarbone as he worked through each of Hannibal’s infuriating buttons. Will’s hands brushed over newly forming bruises on Hannibal’s torso, trying to remain gentle but finding little success as the burning desire to connect their bodies tore past his judgement. 

Hannibal smiled, rather than grimaced, as Will’s hands roamed his chest. Their heated, nearly desperate kisses were tinged with blood, the coppery tang doing more to arouse Will than deter him. With an involuntary whine at the loss of contact, Will pushed Hannibal back, momentarily stunned by the feral combination of hunger and desire in his lover’s eyes.

“Sit down,” he ordered, moving Hannibal to switch positions with him so he could rest against the desk. Hannibal’s eyes raked over his prey as Will removed his belt in one fluid motion. “Show me your cock.”

Barely restraining another low growl, Hannibal acquiesced, never breaking eye contact as he kicked his dress pants to the side and pushed his shirt open, baring his throbbing cock as commanded. Will dropped to his knees and wrapped his lips around Hannibal’s length, holding the other man’s hips in place as he sank down, swallowing as much of Hannibal’s cock as he could.

Hannibal let his head fall back as he relished Will’s warm, wet mouth, keeping his grip in Will’s hair gentle as the other man bobbed up and down expertly. He hadn’t expected Will to have the same pent up hunger and desire after narrowly escaping a killer, but then again, what better way to celebrate their victories over others’ bodies than to indulge their own?

He allowed Will to work him up just to the edge before holding Will in place and pulling away, bringing him back up to his feet so Hannibal could kiss him harshly, stealing the taste from Will’s lips. Will arched into the kiss, grinding his frustratingly covered cock against Hannibal’s thigh, desperately raking his fingernails around Hannibal’s sides in a futile attempt to bring them even closer together. 

Hannibal smiled, all teeth, against Will’s lips. “Tell me,” he paused, shivering against the wave of want threatening to overwhelm, “tell me what you want, _mylima_.” One hand wrapped around to grab Will by the ass and prevent him from pulling his hips away. 

“Fuck me,” Will said, with a clarity in his voice that belied how close he was to losing himself in the thick heat roiling between them. “I want you to fuck me on this fucking desk, please, Hannibal--” he trailed off, shuddering as his cock pulsed against the warmth of Hannibal’s body even through the fabric of his jeans.

Hannibal’s grin morphed into a snarl as he relished in Will’s vulnerability. With dangerously controlled force, he took Will by the nape of his neck and pinned him to the desk’s smooth wooden surface in one twisting motion. The impact was enough to tell Will to stay put, but not violent. Hannibal watched Will’s face hungrily as he stepped behind him and quickly pushed the other man’s pants to the ground, committing to memory the way Will’s eyes fluttered shut to completely experience the sensation of Hannibal’s hands on his skin, one gripping him by the hip and the other trailing a finger over his entrance in a gentle request for access.

Will pushed his hips back against Hannibal’s fingers, keening for more as his lover slicked his fingers and slipped a second inside. He fucked and stretched Will open just to the point of pliance before lining his cock up, teasing with the head and watching, intoxicated, as Will’s body fought to keep him inside despite the stretch needed to take just the start of his cock. 

As Will inhaled to beg for more -- please, more -- Hannibal reached to hold Will by the shoulder and pulled him back, both gasping as he took Hannibal’s cock to the hilt. The tight warmth of Will’s body tempted him to snap his hips in and out at a punishing pace to get them both off quickly, but the way Will’s voice cracked in delight reminded him to savor the sensations, take Will to the edge purposefully, then bring them both back to do it all over again. 

After he felt Will’s body relax around him and welcome the intrusion, Hannibal stroked in and out of him, hard but not punishing, taking in the way his boy moaned against the sensation of being _finally, excitingly_ filled. Leaning down to kiss the back of Will’s neck, he murmured in his ear, “You are an exquisite creature, so giving, so open to me.” The hand on Will’s shoulder moved to wrap under his arm, over his chest, and up to softly grip his throat. He pulled Will up against his chest, forcing him to brace his hands on the desk, catching himself on one hand as Will touched himself with the other. 

Will let his head fall back against Hannibal’s shoulder, baring his neck in continued submission as the dual sensation on his cock and inside him pushed him closer and closer to orgasm. Any words he may have been able to put together died on his tongue, instead turning into a low whine as he pushed his hips back against Hannibal, meeting him mid-stroke with enough force to tip them both over the edge of control.

With a feral growl and a final, sharp bite to Will’s exposed throat, Hannibal released his lover and set both hands to his hips, asking him to be still as he slammed his cock into Will, pushing him against the desk. Will fell to his elbows, allowing Hannibal’s arousal and lust to envelop him completely, surrendering to the release he could no longer stave off. 

Will’s body tensed beautifully around Hannibal as he came, painting the desk’s surface unabashedly. Hannibal’s release followed, riding Will’s overstimulation and tight grip on his cock to a long, blissfully drawn out orgasm. 

Breathing heavily, they remained frozen in the afterglow for a moment, savoring the intimacy and closeness. Again pulling Will up to his chest, Hannibal gently turned Will to face him over his shoulder, kissing him deep and hard. His bite marks were beginning to settle into an angry red on Will’s neck and shoulders, satisfying a very primal need to publicly own his boy. As their lips parted, Hannibal removed his cock, shivering at the feeling of Will’s ridged insides stroking his softening length again. 

Will turned to face him, bright eyes finally looking into Hannibal’s, no longer concerned with hiding his affection. He stroked Hannibal’s cheek and brushed his hair away from his face, a small smile growing on his face when the dusty grey strands fell right back where they’d been.

“Thank you for coming back to me,” he murmured.

_My love, there is nothing I wouldn’t do._

“I always will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> "Nesustabdyk manęs" = "Don't stop me."


End file.
